SDF-1 Macross
=SDF-1 MACROSS SUPER DIMENSION FORTRESS= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND July 17th 1999 saw the fate of humanity changed for ever. At 00:30 the Space Station New Frontier 36,000 km above the Phoenix Islands detected the appearance of an enormous object near the moon approaching the Earth at a rate of 5.88 km per second. The United Nations Space Agency warned the leaders of Earth who formulated plans to warn the people. Five and a half hours after its initial detection it is determined that the object is not a meteor, although the Governments of Earth report it as such. At 18:15 (Japan Standard Time) the object, at this point codenamed "EVA" (evangel, which means, the Gospel of the Coming) enters the atmosphere above Burma. Due to the extreme temperatures and shock waves associated with its descent in to the Earths atmosphere it reduces the summit of Mount Everest by nearly 1000 meters, destroys Moscow and Stockholm, and inflicts damage while passing over all parts of Europe. As it travels over Iceland and Greenland it causes volcanoes to erupt in Canada, and falls on to South Ataria Island at the southern most tip of the Ogasawara Islands. Immediately the United Nations made investigations into the unknown object and discovered it not to be a meteorite but an alien spaceship. It was designated with the codename ASS-1 (Alien Starship-1). Governments across the globe report that an asteroid 3 km in diameter and composed of great quantities of metal hit the island, keeping its true nature a secret so as to avoid worldwide panic. In the wake of the calamitous results of the ASS-1's descent to Earth the existence of aliens is treated as top secret until order can be restored. The first investigations reveal that the ASS-1 is in fact an Alien Warship populated by aliens five times the size of humans. With the threat of alien invasion hanging over their heads the countries of the world formed a single Earth United Nations Government. The establishment of OTEC, an alien technology analysis research institute, through joint Japanese, American, Russian, German, English, French collaboration begins work to rebuild the ASS-1 and develop technologies from it. In January of 2009 the ASS-1 was christened SDF-1 Macross, (Super Dimensional Fortress. The official commissioning of the SDF-1 Macross took place on February 7th 2009, however the celebrations were interrupted by the appearance of an alien fleet of vessels which the SDF-1 automatically fired on starting Space War One. The SDF-1 Macross, its crew and unexpected civilian population survived the constant attacks of the Zentraedi as they traveled back from Pluto, they survived Badolza’s Main Fleet attack and the SDF-1 killed Bodolzaa and destroyed his base causing his Fleet to flee. After all of this the SDF-1 settled into Macross lake, with the new Macross City growing around it. The UN Armed Forces headquarters were moved inside the SDF-1, into the midsection of the ship where Macross City formerly resided. In 2012 the SDF-1 received a makeover replacing the Prometheus and Daedalus Carriers for ARMD platforms, replacing temporary bolted on gun emplacements for permanent weapon emplacements to serve as protection for the UN Armed Forces Headquarters, and Macross city. The SDF-1's last combat engagement was during the 30th Armistice Celebration in 2040 when the virturoid pop idol Sharon Apple took control of the SDF-1's Intelligence Net Core and raised the SDF-1 out of Macross Lake to use its automated systems to fire on 1st Lieutenant Isamu Dyson. Lt. Dyson defeated Sharon Apple by crashing through the Macross's armor plating and destroying the Intelligence Net Core. UN Spacy engineers and technicians replaced the core as soon as everyone was awakened from Sharons hypnotic trance. From the SDF-1 Sharon Apple was able to take control of the Earth Defense Force orbital lasers and the experimental X-9 Ghost as the SDF-1 is the hub of the Earth defense network. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Super Dimension Fortress Government: United Nations Government Manufacturer: Inspection Army/Supervision Army/OTEC & UN Spacy Crew: 20,000(originally), with 58,000 civilians (reduced to 56,000 and then 40,000 by attrition) during 2009 & 2010 due to an unexpected fold mishap. Operational Deployment: 2009 Notable Ships of Class: *''SDF-1 Macross'' Crashed on Earth on July 1, 1999. Rebuilt by the UN Spacy and renamed SDF-01 Macross.) Notable Captains of the SDF-1: *''Captain Henry J Gloval'' First Captain of the SDF-1 Macross *''Captain Higgins'' Captain during the Sharon Apple incident MDC BY LOCATION: Macross Cannon Booms (2) 10,000 each (1) Main Body 40,000 (2) Main Engines/Leg units (2) 20,000 each (3) Command Tower 3,500 (3) Sensor Array (rear of Command Tower) 850 High Speed 178 cm Rail Cannons (4) 1,000 each Guided Converging Beam Cannons (8) 650 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (12) 250 each Anti-Mecha Laser Turrets (100) 100 each Anti-Mecha Missile Turrets (24) 150 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (150) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 Prometheus See Prometheus Stats Daedalus See Daedalus Stats ARMD Platforms (2) See ARMD Stats (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each (5) Omni-Directional Barrier System 50,000 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the SDF-1 out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-1 Valkyrie. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. #When activated, the Energy Barrier forms a sphere around the battle fortress that can absorb up to 100,000 MDC in a single round. If damaged or destroyed, the sphere regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MDC per melee round. See the Energy Barrier System entry below for details. The barrier will cease to function if ship's main body of engines take damage over 50% of their MDC capacity. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.20 speed of light (37,200 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum' Range': Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1,210 m (prior to 2012)/ 1200 (post-2012) Width: 496 m (prior to 2012)/ 600 (post 2012) Height: 312 m Weight: 18,000,000 tons (pre-2012) / 22,000,000 tons (post 2012 overhaul) Fold System: Overtechnology Macross fold system cluster Sublight Drive: Overtechnology Macross nozzle cluster Gravity Control System: Overtechnology Macross gravity control system Auxiliary Engine: Overtechnology Macross nozzle cluster Sensor System: Overtechnology Macross Advanced Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'MACROSS CANNON:' The SDF-1's most powerful weapon is the twin boomed Macross Cannon. Officially it is called an Overtechnology Macross bow-firing super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system, however it is more commonly referred to as Macross Cannon for ease of reference. The weapon consists of the two forward booms of the SDF-1 splitting apart and an energy buildup taking place which results in an energy beam up to 120,000 miles (192,000 km) long and 2 miles (3.2 km) wide that destroys EVERYTHING in its path. The weapon however uses an immense amount of power and once fired, the cannon takes a full 5 MINUTES (20 melee rounds) to recharge. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 120 MT (megatons) of TNT. #*Range: 50,000 miles in atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 1D6x100,000 M.D. per single blast. #*Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 208' (63.4 m), it has a explosive radius of 36 miles' and a crater depth of 6 miles. #*Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every five minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'HIGH-SPEED 178 CM RAIL CANNONS (4):' In addition to the main cannon the SDF-1 is equipped with shoulder mounted, (in Storm Attacker mode,) rail cannons. The rail cannons replaced the heavy laser cannons of the original Supervision Army gunboat that the SDF-1 Macross used to be. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 5,000 miles (8,040 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D10x1000 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire twice per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited. #'GUIDED CONVERGING BEAM CANNONS (8):' The SDF-1 features in addition to the rail cannons several beam cannons dotted across the surface of the ship giving additional punch to the SDF-1's firepower. These turrets can only fire along limited arcs, and only a maximum of four cannons can be brought to bear on a single target at any given time. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Ship-to-Ship Defense #*'RANGE:' 50,000 miles (160 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 1D8x1000 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each turret can fire twice per round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #''' ANTI-CELESTIAL OBJECT/ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12): There are eighteen such launchers scattered across the ship, mostly across the "torso". They can use several types of missiles according to the mission at hand, but they generally us the most lethal warheads. The missiles are stored in reinforced, armored bunkers to prevent detonation due to battle damage; small robotic conveyors are used to load them in the launchers, reducing the danger to human life and greatly improving the rate of fire. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Celestial Object #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each launcher can fire one time every round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. *'ACO-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:' The standard Anti-Celestial Object/ Anti-Warship missile . The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Celestial Object #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 2000 miles #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1,000 M.D. at ground zero. Reduce damage by a factor of 10 for every 2,500ft (750m) the object is away from ground zero. (i.e. 3D6x100 M.D. at 2,500ft distant, 3D6x10 M.D. at 5,000ft distant, etc.) The Blasts strength is equivalent to 75 KT ('Kiloton's') #'ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (100):' Originally the SDF-1 fixed on pivoting placements damaged Defender Destroids to the hull of the SDF-1 to act as additional anti-mecha turrets. During its overhaul in 2012 the SDF-1 Macross replaced the Defender turrets for dedicated laser turrets. The laser turrets are spread across the surface of the SDF-1 and provide a wide angle of fire covering every angle, with roughly 180 degree angle of fire. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4x20 M.D. each. Laser turrets can be directed to fire in volleys of 3 or more at single targets. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each laser can fire four times per melee, and can be combined in any volley combination of 3 or more lasers, up to 20 lasers. Volleys can be directed at different targets. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'ANTI-MECHA MISSILE LAUNCHERS (48):' In addition to the laser turrets, the SDF-1 is equipped with anti-mecha missile launchers for close to medium range defense against mecha. Each launcher contains 12 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 12 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 12 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'RANGE:' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED:' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 2D6x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher holds 12 missiles. Once the missiles are expended the launcher is reloaded within 1 round via an automated system. The reload system holds 50 missiles per launcher. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENCE SYSTEM(4):' Developed onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships as a defensive system. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) main engines, (3) hangar bays, and (4) weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the carrier to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-15:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'16-30:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'31-45:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'46-60:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'61-75:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'76-90:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'91-95:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'96-00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! #'OMNIDIRECTIONAL BARRIER DEFENCE SYSTEM:' Used only a few times as an extension of the Pin Point Barrier Defense. The Omnidirectional Barrier completely encircles the battle fortress in a nearly-impregnable force field sphere. The disadvantage of the barrier system is that no weapons can be fired, nor any fighters/support craft launched or recovered while the shield is up. Due to a flaw in the system the barrier overloaded during its first use, completely destroying the North American Ontario Quadrant. Because of this disastrous mishap and other problems the Omnidirectional barrier system has not been used again since, and has not been installed in any other UN Spacy spaceships. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the Omnidirectional barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' The barrier generates a spherical force field with a radius of 3000 ft (910 m) around the exact center of the ship. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 100,000 MD in a single round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' The barrier can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the SDF-01 Macross, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. When hit by a heavy particle beam the shield will take 25,000 MDC damage, with the rest of the beam being deflected around the shield. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The SDF-1 is equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. ('Note:' The first time this system was used on the SDF-01 the antigrav generators tore away from the ship. The generators were later replaced and the areas around them were structurally enforced to prevent a repeat of the disaster.) *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' The ship is equipped with a hyperspace communications relay allowing faster-than-light communication between ships and planet side bases. This system was heavily damaged in the initial crash of the SDF-1 on South Ataria Island and could not be salvaged. The UN Spacy did not develop hyperspace communications until after the end of Space War 1 when scientists and technicians were able to examine similar systems aboard captured Zentraedi warships. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The SDF-1 has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 70,000 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 140,000 people at one time. The ship contains enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 5 years (with recycling). *'LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS:' The SDF-1 command tower is equipped with a complex sensor system that can track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the SDF-1 is equipped with an fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the SDF-1 is equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (37,200 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 2.0 maximum due to hull stress. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' As part of the SDF-1's sensor systems, the fortress is equipped with subspace sensors that can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Zentraedi and UN Spacy mecha). *'MACROSS CITY/UN MILITARY COMMAND CENTRE:' During Space War One the population of South Ataria Island had to be transplanted into the SDF-1 due to an accident due to the SDF-1's first fold. After the end of Space War One the population exited the SDF-1 and created a new Macross City around the Super Dimensional Fortress. In its place, within the mid-section of the SDF-1 the UN Armed Forces setup their headquarters. Although this gave them the opportunity to move the SDF-1 is necessary the mighty ship has not moved except during the Sharon Apple incident in 2040, and when the Daedalus and Prometheus Carriers were replaced with ARMD platforms on the SDF-1's 'arms'. MACROSS CITY: *'CITY OVERVIEW''' **The city is best described as an arcology, or “city within a building.” Everything is linked together, with factories and living areas mixed in with recreation areas and parks. The interior of the city looks like a gigantic shopping mail where everything can be found. **The city is built on a “terrace” pattern. Each level generally has a large central open space with many sub-levels on each side. Walkways, escalators and bridges link the sub-levels between themselves. A large road usually occupies the middle portion of the lower sub-level, leaving most of the city to the pedestrians. **Although the walls are covered with buildings, some have gigantic view ports built in them, giving an unequaled view of space. These viewports have large retractable armor panels which can slide into place to protect the city during emergencies. **A major feature of the city is the presence of numerous video panels giving up to date information on anything from the progress of the war to the latest fashion trend. They also serve as advertisement boards. *'POINTS OF INTEREST:' **The city offers much to the occasional visitors, although it has lost most of its past splendor due to the hardship of the war (not to mention the effects of the conversion to Storm Attacker mode). **A major attraction is the Macross Stadium where many well-known singers performed, including the famous Minmay. The stadium is large, capable of seating nearly 30,000 people comfortably. The stage is fully equipped with holographic and laser systems capable of dazzling light effects. A powerful digital sound system offers superior acoustic performances. The stadium can be completely covered by retractable armored plates for complete protection. **Another attraction is the Holo Palace, a holographic amusement center which allows people to play any role they want. The most popular attraction is the Wardrobe Hall, where holo projectors can clothe the visitors and transform them into fantasy versions of themselves. The Holo Palace is found in the Red Light district (see below). **Numerous parks and relaxation areas are available to people who want a little peace and quiet. These places are decorated with many trees, fountains and the like. The majority of the grounds are made up of promenades, where a constant relaxed atmosphere is created through soft music, flowers, coffee shops and boutiques. **Numerous smaller parks can be found throughout the city and the civilian living areas. *'STREETS:' **The streets are mostly reserved for pedestrians. Cars (electric, of course; see below) have their own avenues at “ground level” (i.e., the lowest sub-level). The streets are fairly large and colorful, and are all equipped with cleaning drones which hurry to pick up anything dropped by passers-by, ensuring that walkways remain spotless. Like everything in the city, the trash is recycled into new material by automatic processing systems hidden under the infrastructure. **Service stands and small Shops are found at every street corner and intersection, and sell food, personal trinkets, and many other items to all. Several service robots (small, roving vending machines) can be seen moving about, offering their products (mostly drinks) in a shrill, computerized voice. *'VEHICLES:' **Since Macross City is located in such a small enclosed area, internal combustion engines are out of the question. Electric cars were the perfect replacement, as people needed something small, non polluting, easily repairable and that could at least look good. **Although the city offers an excellent mass transit service, many persons own a small car. These are offered by various dealers throughout the malls, with the latest models on exposition. Electric scooters and bikes are also available. Most vehicles are offered in shades of blue, green and red, although special colors can be made to order. **The cars’ batteries can be recharged at the service stations; car owners merely exchange their used batteries for charged ones rather than wait. The batteries cannot be recharged at home, since no facilities (power grid, plugs) were planned for this. **Cars, trucks and bikes are restricted to certain areas of the ship. Not respecting this rule leads to heavy fines and possible confiscation of the vehicle. *'SHOPPING MALLS:' **Malls are dispersed all over Levels I, II and Ill of each leg sector. They are surrounded by promenades covered with flowers, trees, statues and advertisement panels. Advertisements are also found on the floor of the various walkways. Giant, high resolution screens alternatively show ads, music videos and news. **The malls are opened twenty-four hours a day, just like the rest of the city. Level II is where most of the important shops are located. Level I Contains mainly offices and restaurants, while Level III is mostly a promenade with small specialized boutiques. *'SCHOOLS:' **Since Macross City contains so many civilians, a lot of them were bound to be young children. There are three schools in the city: South Ataria High School, Macross Elementary School, and Pacific Elementary School. Both Macross Elementary and South Ataria High are located in the right leg on Level I, while Pacific is situated in the left leg, on Level I also. South Ataria has a small University section, but since most of the people at this level are either in the military or working, the attendance is pretty low. **The education in these schools is very good, even though they were created as a temporary solution to make sure that the kids did not fall behind until they return to Earth. Also to make sure that they do not become bored — a potentially troublesome state of mind aboard a closed ship. **The schools are administrated by the city council and are funded by the parents. *'ADMINISTRATION:' **The city is administrated by a council of people of mixed origins, including the military. The head of the council is considered to be the mayor. Although the mayor and his council makes all the decisions concerning the city, they can be vetoed by the Macross’ captain, especially in matters of security. **Each leg has its own administrative council which report back all its decisions and needs to the city council. They have no real power except over the resources needed to make their sector run properly. *'POLICE/SECURITY:' **Having that many people sharing so small a space forced the adoption of a severe law and order system. In Macross City, rowdy behavior is certain to land you in prison (if only to sober up), while robbery and physical violence are severely punished. **Cops take care of the everyday police work, but ship security is enforced by the Military Police — and these guys are not kidding around. Fortunately, every inhabitant is aware that this is not an attempt to restrict their freedom, but rather to ensure that everybody can live in peace in the closed universe of the ship's city. *'CIVIL DEFENSE:' **Civil Defense is assured by both ground troops and mecha. The machines are usually ground mecha such as Tomahawks, Defenders and Spartans (the Phalanx and Monster are not suited to this task and are thus not used). A few Valkyries are also in service, but they are rarely used, their potential being better employed out in space. **A Civil Defense base can be found on Level V of each leg, ready to dispatch its troops anywhere in the sector. Another base is located in the main body proper. The Civil Defense is composed of volunteers trained and commanded by professional soldiers. They are more or less efficient in their duty, and their presence is reassuring to the inhabitants of the city. *'INDUSTRIES:' **Since the Macross had to make its way through the Solar System while both transporting more than seventy thousand civilians and being hounded by the Zentran fleet, it had to have an industrial complex capable of providing the necessary means of life and the material to defend the ship. **The most important industry is hydroponics, as it provides both food and oxygen to the inhabitants and crew. Most of the hydroponic farms can be found on Level IV. The second most important industry is weapon manufacturing, which makes the missiles, shells and guns needed by the ship out of space debris collected during the trip. An entire line was devoted to manufacturing the 55mm shells used by the old Valkyries’ gun pods. **The third most important industry is the mecha construction plant, which builds both new units and spare parts. Most of the material comes from recycled debris such as ordinary garbage and destroyed enemy mecha. On the Macross, recycling is a way of life by necessity. *'RED LIGHT DISTRICT:' **Although it may seems surprising, there is a Red Light district on board. It is located in the right leg’s second level and is mostly frequented by military personnel. The name “Red Light’ is slightly exaggerated, however, as there is no prostitution. The district, however, is the least respectable part of town and is the place where people meet for a wild time. *'BUNKERS:' **The city’s underground houses the many systems necessary to the day-to-day Operations of the place. In between these are heavily armored bunkers capable of housing the entire population of the ship’s internal city. Each bunker can house up to a thousand people and is equipped with an independent air and power supply. An internal gravity system shields the occupants against the worst effects of the ships transformation and any possible combat damage. *'COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM:' **The Macross is equipped with a vast array of communication and detection gear, including deep space sensors. It also mounts an enormous radar system which can acquire and track several thousand targets at once. *'''COMMAND' TOWER''': **The Command Tower can be detached from the rest of the ship it need be. Note that this is an emergency system and that the tower cannot be reattached to the ship afterward without extensive facilities and resources. It is equipped with an anti-gravity device that is mostly used to slow down the module if the ejection occurs in a gravity well. Maximum speed is around 350 kph, and the tower cannot just simply hover around due to its very limited internal energy reserve. *'BRIDGE:' **The bridge of the Macross is separated in three main sections: floor, secondary bridge and main bridge. The floor section is where all the action takes place. It is covered by many computer and communication stations and is where the information coming and going from the ship is processed. The floor is always buzzing with activity, giving it an atmosphere that could be described as organized chaos. **The secondary bridge contains the main weapon control stations, where every-thing about the ship’s armament is monitored. If the main bridge is damaged in some way, the secondary bridge can replace it for the majority of its functions (although it would become a bit cramped from all the extra crewmen). **The main bridge has six stations: the captain’s chair, first officer, second officer, communication officer, system officer and tactical operation officer. Both the first and second officers’ stations are located at the front and oversee most of the bridge’s operations. The captain’s station is right behind the first officer’s and is equipped with a communication system that is linked to all sections of the ship. The Tac0ps station is behind the second officer’s post and mounts a large data screen on which all relevant information is displayed. The remaining two crew stations are located in the back. *'HOLOGRAPHIC DISPLAY:' **The bridge section is equipped with two huge head-up display screens. One is anchored on the ceiling and the other, to the floor. They can both move via a powerful hydraulic system. The lower HUD is renowned for having been used as a make-shift stage by the famous Minmay during the ship’s return to Earth. *'COMMAND TOWER SECURITY:' **The access to the bridge section is heavily restricted. There are always guards at the airlocks and the only way to get past them is with a correct ID card. The access to the command tower itself is also controlled, but much less rigidly. Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 4 *Strike: +3 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge: +4 *Roll: +3 *Ship Bonus: +4 initiative +2 Roll +4/+6 Strike +7/+5 Dodge Ship and Robot modes MECHA COMPLEMENT: 940 Mecha Combat Craft: 888 Aerospace Support Craft: 52 *'RC-4E Rabbit: '''8 *'Glamor ES-11D Cat's Eye: '8 (In reserve) *'Conserax Probe Satellite: '''24